The present invention relates to a light receiving module and, more particularly, to a light receiving module of the type having a light receiving device and an optical fiber affixed to a semiconductor substrate together.
A light receiving module of the type described is taught in, e.g., Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 7-174944. The module taught in this document includes a light receiving device portion accurately mounted to a submount substrate formed with an accurately etched V-shaped projection. An optical fiber portion is positioned on a silicon substrate having V-shaped grooves formed by anisotropic etching.
The above conventional light receiving module has some problems left unsolved, as follows. Because the light receiving device and optical fiber are mounted on different substrates, it is likely that they are positionally deviated from each other during assembly. Further, mounting the light receiving device to the subcarrier results in additional capacity. Because a preamplifier or similar high speed module is easily effected by an input portion, the extra capacity obstructs the application of the above structure to a high speed module.